Blind
by Doks
Summary: Eles sempre seriam cegos. Peter/Susan INCESTO


Autora: **IcarusInc.**

Tradução: **Doks**

* * *

**Blind**

_by IcarusInc._

_

* * *

_

Ela estava sempre lá para apontar seus erros.

– Sério, Peter, não é assim! – ela censurou. Porém, mesmo que as palavras dela o repreendessem, sua voz não era nada menos que amorosa enquanto ela se apressava para consertar a gravata dele. Ainda era difícil para ele fazer algumas coisas sozinho, mesmo as mais simples, e ela estava sempre lá para ajudá-lo no que ele precisava.

Ela manteve seus olhos longe dos dele até que terminasse, passando a mão em seu ombro para, desnecessariamente, ajeitar as dobras da camisa branca que ele usava. Foi quando ela levantou os olhos para encarar os dele. Segundos, que mais pareciam uma eternidade, passaram antes que ela se virasse para ficar ao lado de seu irmão, olhando para o grande espelho que enfeitava a parede de seu quarto. Ela ficou ao lado dele, admirando o reflexo de seu trabalho e muito, muito mais.

Ela se virou, seu cabelo negro emitiu o cheiro de lavanda que ele nunca iria esquecer. O cheiro o envolvia como um travesseiro quente numa noite fria e parecia nunca ficar aquecido o suficiente. Ele sempre queria, sempre precisaria de mais. Desviando o olhar de sua própria imagem, seus olhos encontraram a silhueta da mulher inclinada sobre a cômoda de madeira olhando para o pequeno espelho de aumento. Vermelho varria os lábios dela, esses lábios naturalmente pálidos e, ainda assim, perfeitos.

– Você não precisa disso. – Ele disse de novo e de novo, mas em resposta ela apenas sorri daquela forma que sabia que partiria o coração dele. Era uma tortura assisti-la pressionar o objeto em seus lábios, arrastando-o em rápidos e graciosos movimentos. Ele odiava saber que ela preferia aquilo acariciando sua boca. O azul pálido do vestido que ela usava cobria muito bem todas as boas curvas de seu corpo, não que houvesse alguma ruim (na opinião dele), e deixava quantia certa para a imaginação.

Passaram-se mais de dois anos desde Nárnia. Mais de dois anos desde que qualquer toque inocente na pele dela causava choques em suas veias. Ela sabia. Ela sempre soube. Possivelmente até antes de ele saber.

Quando dera os últimos e desnecessários retoques, ela se virou sem dizer nada e ele abriu a porta do quarto para ela. Fechando-a atrás deles, ele ofereceu o braço para ela, que o aceitou de bom grado e desceram com delicadeza e perfeição as escadas para chegar à sala de jantar.

Discussões sem importância para os dois ocupavam a mesa, eram negócios importantes para os pais. Eles foram convidados para esse jantar e não seria educado recusar. Era difícil para ele esconder alguma reação toda vez que passava algum prato para ela, a cada roçar acidental (ou nem tanto) de cotovelos.

O tempo passou, a comida acabou, as visitas foram embora e casa estava novamente vazia. Uma educada oferta para lavar a louça os levou até a pia da cozinha. Havia água ensaboada até metade do braço deles. Espuma no nariz dela. Espuma na bochecha dele. Espuma no queixo dela. Espuma nos lábios dele. Os lábios dele nos lábios dela. A espuma deixando um gosto amargo em ambas as bocas, afundando violentamente entre as línguas. Acima de tudo, ele sentia o gosto do batom dela.

Ela se afastou. Décadas, minutos, apenas um segundo se passou até que ela percebesse o que tinha acontecido. Ela limpou a boca com o braço, o gosto amargo continuava em seus lábios.

– Por que fez isso... – ela sussurrou, e continuaram incapazes de se olharem durante o resto da limpeza. Uma vez que tudo estava arrumado e suas mãos secas, eles se recolheram cada um para seu quarto e fecharam as portas.

Dias se passaram, nem sequer se incomodou ao perceber a movimentação ou a presença de outras pessoas na sala. Ele assistia silenciosamente, com o passar dos dias, os garotos indo e vindo. Enquanto ele ficava no topo das escadas toda vez que ela sairia em novos braços, ela sempre se virava e sorria aquele sorriso escarlate antes que fechasse a porta. Toda noite ela voltava com os lábios e as bochechas mais pálidas e o cabelo menos penteado do que quando saíra. Ele sabia o que ela estava fazendo, e por sua vez, _ela_ sabia o que fazia.

Na noite em que ela voltou com o mesmo vestido azul, ele abriu a porta de seu quarto e a encontrou em frente ao espelho. Nenhuma palavra escapou de seus lábios, seus olhos não encontraram os dele nem quando ele se posicionou bem atrás dela (não sem antes fechar a porta e trancá-la). Ela seria dele de todas as formas que ele sempre quisera.

Ela não se moveu quando ele desfez o laço que amarrava fortemente o seu vestido. Não vacilou quando os dedos dele passearam pelas suas costas e logo depois pelos ombros, fazendo com que o vestido deslizasse pelos braços, e seus olhos apenas se encontraram quando o vestido pairava nos pés dela.

Ele apenas pôde ver o corpo nu dela por alguns segundos, antes que ela apagasse a luz. Agora eles estavam cegos e seriam sempre cegos. Cegos na escuridão enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa dele, enquanto o cinto dele fez barulho quando caiu no chão, enquanto o resto das roupas eram descartadas. Cegamente, eles fizeram caminho até a cama. Ele nunca deixava que suas mãos soltassem o corpo dela por medo de tudo isso ser uma brincadeira, um sonho, e se ele a soltasse, tudo estaria acabado. Ele não ligava que não pudesse ver quando ele a empurrou para a cama e subiu em cima dela para pressionar os lábios sobre os dela pela segunda vez.

Cegamente, as mãos dele alcançaram cada montanha e vale do corpo dela. Ele não precisava ver, apenas ouvir a respiração dela se tornar crítica, ouvir seus gemidos e deixar que ela guiasse sua mão. Ele estava cego para Deus quando se enterrou nela. Tudo o que precisava era senti-la, era ouvir o desejo ardente de ambos, era ouvir os gemidos baixos escaparem da boca dela, era sentir o aroma de lavanda de seu cabelo.

Um último gemido pôde ser ouvido depois que os dois relaxaram: "irmão".

Pouco tempo se passou até que o sol se infiltrasse, dissipando a cegueira. Ele acordou sem ela ao seu lado e a viu parada perto da porta, com o cabelo ajeitado e maquiagem no rosto.

– Não irá acontecer novamente – Ela disse antes de deixar o quarto, sem olhar para trás.

Ela estava sempre lá para apontar seus erros.


End file.
